SAGAWI Vol 1
by Little Japanime Girl
Summary: Sakura returns to Konoha after completing a top secret mission that took her and her team over a year to complete. She returns to find Sasuke there and has a hard time thus affecting Team 7 as a whole. Centered around team 7. SakuSasu. UNDER REVISION
1. Sakura Returns to Konoha

Naruto's

**SAGAWI**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Its quite obvious by my lack of story-telling skills_.

A/N: Well, this chapter and any other future chapters to come, the link to the manga version will always be posted at the end of each chapter. That is, unless I change that later on hehe.

Oh! Due to the manga chapters' limit of 8 pages, the typed versions will most likely be short ones. Though the typed chapters are short, the manga art takes lots of time because I am practicing on doing it all by hand alone. So, please be generous with reviews and constructive input both here and on the manga. If you do not have a deviant art account for the manga, just leave a review here. Thank you all so much for your interest in this and I hope to hear from you!

Please, enjoy.

P.S: The story will disregard anything after manga chapter 355 for simplicity's sake and the rookie 9 are around 20-22.

**UPDATED and REVISED.**

Sakura Returns to Konoha

_About one year and six months ago, Tsunade assigned Haruno Sakura as medic-nin of an ANBU squad–despite her rank as Special Jounin. The highly classified mission was frequently updated by a contact. Konoha's intel lost communication with the squad six months ago and by Naruto's insistence, the KIA declaration was held off. Five days ago, Konoha received Sakura's message stating her return. Konoha is anxious for her report._

The noon sun was high up in the bright sky as an unrecognizable person dragged her bloody, dirty, and bandaged feet toward Konoha's gates. The gates were opened as if expecting only her in her overdue arrival and the only thing heard in the quiet road was the scraping sound her bag made as she dragged it across the ground with her tightly clenched hand.

"Home," she coarsely whispered as she took a moment to look at the tremendous gates before her.

Her form staggered as it stilled and she ignored the dripping sound of her blood falling from her knuckles on her bag. She also disregarded the sticky feeling beneath her feet and the painful steps as she slowly continued to make toward the entrance. The squishy feeling between her toes with each step bothered her but the only thing that escaped her parched throat were quiet and heavy huffs.

"INO, GO AWAY! **I'M** SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!"

_Naruto?_

Sakura would never mistake that voice around the corner. She finally made it to the threshold and, in a swoon of dizziness, leaned against the right side wall of the gates. Sakura peeked around the corner.

_What are they arguing about now?_

Once her eyes found the arguing pair, she was shocked.

Pleased and proud too.

_N-Naruto! He..._

Sakura recognized the famous green vest and black turtle neck on her taller friend. She also wearily noted the shorter clothing on her other blond friend. Before she could speculate any further, Ino's loud words caught her attention.

"What do you know anyway?"

_What?_

She continued on, "We've been rivals and friends all our lives!"

Sakura heard an impatient huff from Naruto who had crossed his arms with a frown.

With a triumphant grin, Ino finished; "So that gives me seniority!"

Curiously, Sakura then looked over to Naruto, who then chose to tease, "That's sooo lame! Sakura-chan and I are family which is **more** than friends."

Ino frowned and clenched her fist, feeling ire. Naruto continued with a smirk, "And! This is a **team** issue. One that you're not a part of."

Ino scoffed, as if offended and that increased Naruto's smugness. A brief moment of Ino's shock and silence went between them before Naruto doubled over in laughter, hugging his midsection. Ino growled at his insensitivity.

"Hahaha! Got you there, **Ino,**" bellowed a guffawing Naruto.

"Grr!"

Sakura bit her lip, knowing from experience what may come next. _Uh oh._

"DON'T BE SO COCKY!"

Ino went rigid and saw that Naruto's laughter did not die down. Without preamble she punched him in the eye with all she had which sent Naruto flying with shock written all over his whiskered face.

Naruto instantly got up and raised his fist at the blonde, "Hey! You didn't have to **hit** me!"

Contrary to his fierce face, Naruto inwardly was vainly concerned that Sakura was going to see him with a black eye.

Seeing their interaction brought Sakura to forget what they were arguing about realized how much she missed their childishness while away on her mission. Naruto's new uniform brought proud tears to her eyes.

_Naruto... He finally made full-_

"Jounin,"

Naruto's keen ears picked up on her small whisper. He looked back to the source and finally saw her. His blood ran cold as he noted her appearance, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura felt guilty in seeing the panic in his eyes. Ino followed his line of sight and felt surprise as she noticed her state as well, "Sakura!"

Sakura was bent over against the wall and used her clenched hands to help her try and stand. She softly smiled greeted them with a scratchy, "Naruto. Ino."

Sakura was unrecognizable to the two blonds. Her tousled hair had grown out to her mid back and it was covering her dirty face. Her clothes were in shreds and her hitai-ate was not in sight. Her hands, forearms, right thigh, and both lower legs were bandaged, dirty, and bloody. In her clutched hand was a dirty, blood-stained bag.

Ino took a hesitant step forward, not believing her eyes. To see the great medic nin Sakura Haruno in such a disastrous state told her volumes about the mission her friend had been assigned to.

"...What the hell happened to you?"

The blond beauty looked her dear friend over, _Your hair is long and in a mess... Bloody and bandaged hands? Where is the rest of your gear? And no shoes? Your feet must be... __**torn**__._

Ino raised her hand to her mouth and thought shakily, _This is scaring me._

Pain and another wave of dizziness shot through Sakura as her last ounce of strength abandoned her.

"Unh..."

Her hands slid off the wall and she started to fall forward. Naruto and Ino both felt a cold sweat and called out, "SAKURA!"

Without hesitation, Naruto charged toward his best friend and screamed out, "I've got you!"

Just as her knees were close to hitting the ground, Naruto caught her and fell to his knees as with his arms around her. Ino reached the the pair just as Naruto pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her back and placed his other hand on the back of her head. He buried his face in her hair and soothingly spoke, "It's okay now, Sakura-chan. You're home."

'Home' hit something deep in Sakura and she rested her chin on his shoulder, unable to express any further. Ino stood by Naruto's side bent over with her palms on her knees. She looked over at Sakura's blank face and noticed the quiet tears that streamed down her cheeks.

_Something is not right..._

This quietness and stillness in Sakura evoked unease throughout Ino. Moving her round eyes from Sakura's visage was what made her noticed that Sakura had yet to relinquish her tight grip on the sack.

_What's with the bag she wont let go?_

Ino wondered why the Chuunin guards hadn't come down to assist Sakura whenever it was that she had arrived. Curiously, she looked up at the entrance to find the shock of her life.

"**N-!" **Ino could not believe her eyes and tried again. She had to tell him of Sakura's alarming trail; "**NARUTO!"**

Naruto frowned and turned his face to look up at Ino and scolded her, "Geez, Ino, don't scream so loud. I'm right here."

She looked back at him and knew he was oblivious, as usual. Tears formed in her eyes and in panic she screamed again, "Naruto, you idiot! She needs medical attention **right away!**"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as if he were speaking to a small child, "Well, duh, she just came from–"

Ino leaned into his face and angrily shouted, "**IDIOT!**" She then pushed his face to what she saw. Naruto was confused as she did this and his eyes slowly moved from her over toward the gates.

"Just look at all that **blood**, dammit," Ino harshly muttered with a tinge of panic in her voice.

And that's when he saw the true weight of Ino's words.

'_S-Sakura-chan...'_

The puddles and foot prints made of blood that Sakura left were as far as the eyes could see down the road. The bag she had been clutching all this time left small and light traces of blood as it was dragged. Naruto knew that blood was most likely from Sakura as well.

He couldn't hold it and childishly gave to panic; "**DON'T DIE!**"

Knowing what was best to do at the moment, Ino growled and brought a fist, "She won't if you shut up and hurry!"

He immediately stilled and with shocked round eyes he replied, "H-hai."

That was all he was able to utter out as his stupor would not leave. Her words sunk in again and he lowered his face til his eyes were not visible. A shadow fell over them as he suggested, "It's faster through rooftops."

Ino agreed with a nod.

Naruto set his lips in a thin line and roughly spoke, "...Let's go!"

In a whoosh, the pair jumped straight to the rooftops toward Konoha hospital.

_Sakura finally came home but, barely alive._

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: That's all for episode one! The manga link is: h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 5 8 3 5 6 7 4 0 /

It's a direct link to episode one. If you dont normally read manga then know page one is normally the cover page so dont be confused if you dont see a labeled "page 1" after "cover".

Please please leave a review and tell me what you think of episode one and the manga too! Any suggestions? Then feel free to let me know! Its kinda weird doing this story cause I'm not just typing away to get the story _written_. I'm actually doing the manga first and then typing what I came up with I guess is best to describe it as. So I do apologize if things seemed confusing or quite dull.

**Check my profile periodically for any updates or notes on this story and any others.**

Thanks! See you next time!


	2. Rooftop Hustle

Naruto's

**SAGAWI**

_Little Japanime Girl_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Its quite obvious by my lack of story-telling skills_. 

A/N: Ok I am very pleased with those who have reviewed both here and on deviantart! I really was surprised and very happy with such a positive response. BUT, it's even more surprising to find such uber crazily high stats and a few reviews. That's a huge contrast. So please, if youre reading my chapters, please let me know what you think! I'm always open to opinions and suggestions. AND, I need to know what everyone thinks cause it will reflect in my progression of this story and many others. Again, thank you to those of you who took the time to review and omg even placed me on favorites and alerts! If you check the link to the manga then I will forever thank you cause thats where most of my time and effort is placed. Its my baby! Haha so please continue to bring support.

Here's chapter two; please enjoy!

* * *

Rooftop Hustle

* * *

Ino and Naruto race against time to save Sakura's life. As they jump from rooftop to rooftop, they question Sakura's mission and mental state.

* * *

"Hang in there, Sakura-chan!" 

Naruto carried Sakura in his arms with Ino trailing behind as they ran and jumped the rooftops across town to the hospital. Naruto had many questions to ask his beloved Sakura, but his priority was to check her in the hospital before anything else.

Ino, however, was a different story. Ever worried to see her old friend so strangely, Ino couldn't stop the questions and worries buzzing through her head.

She looked over to her right at Naruto's back and was able to get a peek of the top of Sakura's head and dangling legs, _Something happened on the mission._

She looked up at the afternoon sun after a few minutes and squinted her eyes, _She's not herself._

"Almost there, Sakura-chan," rang Naruto's comforting voice in their silence.

Ino avoided looking at the pair in front of her and looked straight ahead in hopes of keeping her mind on the journey.

_What happened to you? You were so happy to go._

The images of rooftops immediately faded and Ino was left in confusion as she thought back to the day Sakura left on the mission with the ANBU team.

---

_Merely at special Jounin, Sakura was offered a mission with three other ANBU because her medical jutsu was crucial for that particular errand. Sakura stood awkward in her jounin vest amongst the ever infamous ANBU uniform clad trio waiting ahead for her to catch up. She faced back and waved. _

_The captain of the team had turned around and muttered, "...Let's go."_

_Sakura smiled and cheerily said to her friends as she waved, "Bye guys! See you soon!!"_

_Everyone that day was happy for her having such an opportunity and never thought her 'soon' meant 18 months later._

—

Naruto could not rid himself of the sight that caught him when he noticed Sakura's battered figure holding on to the wall at the threshold of Konoha's entrance. His frown deepened and his brows furrowed as he was both angered and confused.

_Who did this to you Sakura-chan?!_

His Sakura was strong and when things got too tough she always had help. He held pride in always being there for her just as she was there for him and her being on this mission to return that way hurt both his pride and heart. His eyes narrowed when he thought further on it.

_Couldn't your team help protect you? They __**are**__ ANBU afterall._

When he heard of her mission he was adamant of her accepting because of its dangers but as soon as she and Sai ensured him she would be under the protection of an ANBU squad, his worry lessened. It was just a fraction, but enough to let her go–even though she might have gone anyway.

He then remembered her teammates and recalled noting how strong they seemed. Placing two and two together, his simple mind noted something alarming. Something he was sure Ino had already realized.

_Speaking of which, where the hell are they anyway?_

Naruto looked directly ahead and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before attempting to ask her something very delicate.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, when we get to the hosp–"

Her voice cut through his sentence harshly, "Take me straight to Tsunade, you two."

True to her nature, her tone was no-nonsense but, it did not help lesson the shock. Naruto and Ino were surprised to hear such words considering her situation.

Ino sputtered out incredulously, "Y-You're joking, right?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in panic knowing more or less what Sakura's reply would be so he hastily and forcefully told his precious person, "Tsunade can see you at the hospital! There's no hurry!"

Ino didn't miss a beat as she too added with a tone one would use to convince a stubborn child, "You know she will understand your delay, Sakura."

A tense moment of silence was spent between them as they awaited Sakura's reply.

She quietly concluded as if to herself, "I guess you two wont do me that favor then," then she lightly added with a hint of disappointment, "What a shame..."

Her words struck the two blondes and they both shared a shamed look for a second before pushing it aside. They knew her health was more important than her need to see Tsunade.

The quietness bore more weight than it had before and the blonde duo found themselves sweating in the back of their necks from feeling so much pressure. Pressure on whether questions should be asked or not and if asking one in particular would hurt Sakura more that what she already seemed.

The jumped from a building to another and Ino asked tersely before they actually landed, "...Hey forehead, w-where is your team?"

Naruto bit back his surprised gasp and sweat trickled down his temple as he glanced back at Ino. She had asked that one question they were worried about.

They landed and both discreetly looked at Sakura's mostly covered face for some sort of reaction. Naruto felt her still in his arms and caught a glimpse of...sadness? He could not label it. Her soft words were spoken slowly.

"...You should know that..."

The looks were no longer discreet as they waited for her to finish. Then she looked up so that Naruto could see her smile with her eyes closed. There was something in that smile that seemed terribly familiar to him.

"...that's classified information!"

Their eyes narrowed and misted as they processed her overly cheery response. Sakura was never that evasive to anyone. Ino had noticed that smile and it could not get passed her. A chill ran through her and she had to look away.

_Even though her point is valid... I... I didn't like that smile..._

Ino forced a weak chuckle and tried to keep the conversation going. She did not want to stay with the heavy feeling.

"Heh, yeah... s-silly me. You haven't reported yet."

Naruto quickly added in a cheery voice with a thin overlay of nervousness, "Yeah! So that means you have to get better to do that! Right, Ino?"

Ino distractedly replied as she hide her eyes, "...Right."

Sakura paused before mockingly replying, "...Sure!"

Naruto ignored it and continued his tracks as he landed on another rooftop. Ino stopped and looked down.

_Sakura didn't even __**try**__ to fight back so that she could report. The Sakura I know would've argued with us. And the medic nin Sakura I know knows that she needs immediate medical attention._

Ino remembered when Sakura last asked her to train; she seemed so at ease and happy. Something Ino wanted to see in her friend again.

_What's so urgent that she's willing to risk her life for instead of waiting a couple of hours to report?_

Naruto had quickly noticed that Ino's footsteps did not follow his on the roof and so he stopped and looked back.

"Huh? Ino?"

Her back was already turned to him and she was obviously deep in thought. He spoke again.

"Why did you stop?"

"Eh?"

She was thrown out of her thoughts from Naruto's voice and looked over, "J-just thinking..."

"I see."

Naruto had an idea of her reasons why but there really wasn't any time to spare. Ino too seemed to know this.

"Sorry."

Sakura shifted in his arms and she clenched her bloody hand that held the bag.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot," she lightly spoke up.

Sakura looked to the side and sort of sang out his name as if teasing him, "Naruto."

He looked down at her and she continued to speak, "When I arrived... You and Ino wanted to tell me something?"

Sakura began to remember the argument she stumbled on earlier and noted aloud, "Considering your argument, it seemed important."

Naruto stiffened and spoke loudly and wearily, "Oh that? Haha! Th-that can wait! Um..."

_Shit, Sakura! Now's not the time!!_

Ino noticed something in the corner of her eye and looked down.

"Yo Naruto! We're here."

Naruto was never relieved to hear annoying Ino's voice to interrupt. Ino looked down at the hospital from the rooftop and spoke to Sakura.

"Naruto's right, Forehead. We'll tell you later."

_

* * *

_

_---They finally made it to Konoha Hospital with the reluctant Sakura. Will she cooperate as a patient?---_

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's it for chapter two! I hope it wasn't too boring and that you liked something!

**Here's the manga link: h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 5 9 1 0 8 4 2 4 /**

**please please comment on both cause I spent a ridiculous amount of time on the manga and script! Leaving a review wont kill ya! So do it!**

Bai bai for now

LJG

P.S For notes and updates check my profile often!


End file.
